Turn your eyes to me
by Toxic-Cloud
Summary: A certain orderly has taken an interest in Will, however this interest of his is quickly spiraling out of his own control...


Title: Turn your eyes to me

Fandom: Hannibal

Pairing: BrownHam/Gay Hawks (Will Graham/Matthew Brown)

Genre: Romance, psychological, angst

Rating: M

Warnings: Murder reference, obsessive thoughts, minor cursing.

Summary: A certain orderly has taken an interest in Will, however the interests is proving to be more then either imagined.

AN: So for now this was just something I typed up real quick after watching the lovely episode Kaiseki. However I never imagine my first official Hannibal fic would be anything but Hannigram, this pairing however has peaked my interest. I promise by the way for my pewbuscus fans I am hard at work at the newest chapter, it's getting a bit tough since I'm currently tore on how I want certain events to unfold so be patient with me.

The sun begins to set creating great streams of light to shimmer through the windows inside Baltimore State Hospital for the criminally insane. For a moment the orderly stands beneath the light, hand raising up to watch as it streams between finger tips. It's a sight he once pleaded for in the days he was locked away. Thrown into a cell much like the patients here, no light, no sun, just locked away from the beauty of the world. He's been sure to appreciate as much as possible ever since.

If one knew of his past they would surely believe him to be crazy, after all why would someone willingly return to a place like this after years of entrapment? In truth even Matthew didn't fully know what actually drew him to the hospital. Maybe it was curiosity, anger, or perhaps he had just missed the familiar smell of ridiculous sanitary procedures and microwaved food. Either way he was happy to have came to such a place. It wasn't long before he met a particularly interesting man. One who he found himself drawn to, much more then the sniveling cellmates of his childhood. This one had a beautiful track record, he had found himself wasting away all of his free time and breaks to pour over the older mans file. Thankfully Chilton was one to keep pictures, his crimes were almost artistic in a shocking way. 'Copycat Killer' they called him. Claims that he became to obsessed with one murderer and ended up becoming one himself. Matthew could tell from the pictures and autopsy reports though that the killer of these people was far from a normal person beforehand. He had pondered over the possibilities of other unheard of murders he might have committed, each scenario in his head never seeming to be correct.

Sadly his hopes had been crushed after actually listening and watching the older man, he could tell that no blood had ever crossed those rough hands. There was something lacking in the others eyes that gave him away, he had spent too long seeing the way real killers acted and looked to easily be fooled the way the FBI had. One day he had even sat back and listened to the brunette ramble to person after person of his innocence, all of them using what they believed to be facts and evidence against him. He actually started to feel a bit of remorse for Mr. Graham. He knew from personal experience how hard it was to be in one of those cages. Matthew could never imagine how hard it must be to actually be innocent and be trapped there.

Something more interesting happened on one quiet afternoon, he had been pushing the cleaning cart back down to it's usual place in the closet at the end of the hall. When he had overheard Graham talking to that terribly dressed psychiatrist of his, Lecter. He could hear the spite in the smaller inmates hushed tone as he glared menacingly at the doctor outside his cell. He couldn't hear exactly what they were discussing as their voices dropped ever lower upon his passing. The thing that interested him was the look Graham now held in those pale blue eyes, it was a look he was all too familiar with himself. A look he held before he first killed the boy harassing him in middle school. He remembers seeing it in his own eyes the morning before it had happened, at first his own eyes had scared him but soon enough it became a look he had become accustomed to. The look appearing in Graham's eyes gave him hope, perhaps there was something hiding beneath the depressed demeanor the ex-agent always had. Maybe he could help the brunette to finally release himself and act out like those murders he was incriminated in. There could be hope for him yet.

It was at that moment that he decided to help the man, the most obvious way being to help him in his trial. He had spent most of the night reviewing over Graham's case files and taking mental photographs of the crime scenes. He had an idea brewing that would surely lead to Graham's release, perhaps then he could show him the joys of murder.

Sadly this attempt had been thwarted by that god awful judge, who interestingly didn't last much longer either. Matthew couldn't help but feel like someone had tried to clean up his mess, he viewed the judges theatrical murder as a way the other killer tried to one-up him. Competition was not something he took lightly, and that damn doctor was more then enough to handle. With how often he held the brunette's attention and thought, it seemed like every conversation he had with someone the doctor had to be brought up. It was god damn annoying! Here he was one day trying to make innocent conversation with the man and even offering him a book, which of course was against regulations, and he barely paid any attention to him. Yet that stupid doctor held it almost completely, he was becoming impatient. All he wanted was for Graham to fucking notice him and he couldn't even do that!

Once again hope fluttered to the surface as Graham called Freddie Lounds over to discuss contacting his 'admirer', as he liked to call him. Matthew had never felt so excited and anxious at the others words. He had even taken a swagger of sort in his step as he escorted Lounds down to the interview rooms, his possessiveness had shown through too much though as he harped at her not to touch Graham. His interest in the man was starting to escalate by the day and he could feel it, but it was such a sickly pleasurable feeling that he put no effort into stopping it. Matthew wondered if making a killer out of Graham even mattered to him anymore, if anything it felt more like just receiving the other mans undivided attention seemed the most important. There was something attractive to him about the way Graham looked when he focused solely on someone, he wanted to feel that.

Finally that day came, he had been unable to stop himself after reading the article published on the Tattler. He spilled everything to the man, how and why he killed the bailiff and how he could sense that they were alike. They were hawks, and Matthew wanted nothing more then to nestle up with Graham. He barely contained himself when he was uncuffing the other, he could smell the nervousness rolling off Graham in waves his face never betraying that cold expression though. Graham was finally focusing solely on him, eyes meeting his and words directed only at him. He wanted to just bury his face in the others neck and let his strong hands roam all over the smaller mans much weaker frame. Somehow he contained himself enough to get Graham back to his cell, wanting to part by offering the man anything he would ask. Not once did he let on that he knew the truth of Grahams innocence.

Boy was he surprised and joyed to hear the brunette ask him to kill that godawful doctor. That was something he would happily do. Of course he wanted nothing more then to just go and fulfill the others wishes immediately, but he wanted something out of it as well. He didn't want to just lose the others attention as soon as it was given. So he smiled and nodded at the brunette quietly whispering that he would see him tomorrow. Before he turned to leave he noticed relief filling those cloudy eyes and figure. Poor Graham shouldn't feel relieved yet. Soon enough he would give the man what he wanted.


End file.
